As the popularity and access of online services increases, the risk such online services pose to users, especially minors, is an ever increasing concern. For example, while many parents desire to allow their children reasonable access to online services, such as social networking, web surfing, and gaming services, parents are often concerned with the potential misuse of the online services by the children and/or exposure of the children to online abuse (e.g., scamming, inappropriate content, etc.) by the online services and/or unknown third parties. Controlling access to the online services is complicated in those situations in which the child has access to the online services via a number of different devices, such as a home computer, a smartphone, a tablet computer, etc. Additionally, in some circumstances, parents may desire more granularity in the control of the access of the online services (e.g., controlling the times at which, or duration for which, the child can access such services) and/or controlling other aspects of the child's online experience.
Typical parental control techniques are often limited in their ability to control access across different computing devices and locations. For example, some parental control mechanisms are implemented on a device basis, requiring each protected computing device be updated with the parental control software. Other parental control mechanisms may be home-based or cloud-based. Again, however, such mechanisms are limited in controlling the child's online behavior and/or experiences in those situations in which the child is using a remote computing device outside the home or cloud control.